Las Dos estrellas
by Izumi17
Summary: Este fic tiene una serie de Drabbles de AmeViet. Para el reto "Semana OTP" del foro Yo amo hetalia y tu?. Espero que les guste.
1. Historia de amor

Hola todos ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. El actual fic participa en el reto especial semana OTP, del foro Yo amo Hetalia y tu?

Y como siempre yo entregandolo a última hora ¿por qué seré así? Bueno solo espero que me fascina esta pareja y espero haber plasmado mi gusto por ella en estos capitulos siguientes. Este drabble corresponde a la temática de: Basándose en una canción, me tocó LOVE STORY BY TYLOR SWIFT.

Espero que les guste.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura

* * *

Era una mañana triste, la pequeña Lien caminaba desolada por un parque. Su hermano podía ser muy cruel, si las cosas no se hacían a su modo. Lien no lo entendía, era una niña de 9 años que olvido sacar la basura y en lugar de eso decidió ir a jugar. Sus gritos aún resonaban dentro de su cabeza.

‒ ¡Niña inútil! ‒ gritó su hermano mientras le halaba del brazo muy fuerte ‒ te dije que sacaras la basura, una tarea tan sencilla no la pudiste hacer ¿eh? ‒

‒ hermano me lastimas‒

La encerró en su habitación‒ te quedaras ahí hasta que lo hayas pensado y desees disculparte‒

‒ ¡tú no me quieres!‒

‒ ¿Quién quiere a una niña tan fea e inútil como tú? ‒ cerró con un portazo.

La habitación estaba en el primer piso, la ventana abierta. Ella solo salto hacia afuera y corrió lo más rápido posible.

Después de correr tanto llegó a un parque, sola y triste se sentó en una banca con la cabeza mirando al suelo.

Sus lágrimas no dejaban de brotar hasta que alguien le ofreció un pañuelo. Ella alzó la vista, vio a un niño, tal vez de su misma edad, con lindos ojos cielo y cabello cenizo. Su sonrisa y mirada pararon sus lágrimas de inmediato.

‒ Hola, me llamo Alfred ‒ dijo mientras le extendía el pañuelo para que se secara el rostro. ‒ ¿Cómo te llamas? ‒

‒ Lien... ‒ susurró

‒ ¿Lion? ‒

‒LIEN‒ gritó

‒ ¿Necesitas ayuda para volver a casa? ‒

‒ no‒ dijo ella enojándose de pronto y devolviéndole el pañuelo‒ no pienso volver a casa‒

‒ ¿eh? ¿Por qué? ‒

‒ Mi hermano me odia‒

‒ Ah, pues mi papá también me odia a veces‒ decía el niño mientras se sentaba a su lado.

‒ ¿ah sí? ‒

‒ sí, es cuando no hago lo que me dice; me regaña y encierra en mi habitación, pero siempre me disculpa‒

‒Yao no es así ‒

‒ debes volver, de seguro está preocupado, te acompaño‒

‒ De acuerdo‒

Lien bajó del asiento y empezó a caminar. Alfred le tomó de la mano para que no se pusiera a llorar otra vez. Después de caminar unas calles, Lien escuchó la voz de alguien.

Yao corría desesperado buscando a su hermanita menor. A los pocos minutos de haberle gritado reconoció que había sido muy duro con ella. Así que regresó a la habitación a disculparse, pero al no oír respuesta se atrevió a abrir lentamente la puerta. Al no encontrar a nadie se puso a buscarla, primero dentro de casa, luego en el jardín y finalmente en el vecindario.

‒ ¿es ese tu hermano? ‒

‒ sí‒

‒ ve con él‒ dijo soltándole la mano. Alfred sonrió y se despidió regresando al parque.

En seguida Lien corrió hacia su hermano ‒ ¡YAO! ‒

El joven regresó a ver y corrió hacia ella, le alzó en brazos y abrazó contra sí fuertemente. Ambos regresaron felices a casa. Al día siguiente Lien volvió al parque, y encontró al niño jugando en la caja de arena. Él le sonrió y llamó para que se acercara.

Desde ese día, todos los días sin falta, Lien y Alfred se encontraban en el parque después de las clases. Habían pasado 9 años desde entonces. Y a pesar de que ya no tenían edad para jugar en el arenero. Se sentaban a conversar mientras tomaban unos refrescos. Sin embargo un día Alfred llegó con una maleta enorme a sus hombros.

‒ ¿Al Amazonas? ‒

‒ sí, me ofrecieron una pasantía para tomar fotografías‒ dijo Alfred ‒ solo serán dos meses‒

‒ está bien, ve y diviértete ‒

‒ en cuanto regrese serás mi novia ¿no? ‒

‒ ¿quién sabe? ‒ dijo ella en tono de burla ‒ son dos largos meses sin verte‒

Las campanas del reloj del ayuntamiento les marcaron la hora del adiós, ninguno pronunció una palabra. Alfred se paró tomó su mochila, y con un movimiento rápido le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica a su lado. Y salió corriendo por su vida antes de que esta lo golpeara.

‒ Dos meses‒ le gritó ‒ no lo olvides‒

Pasaron los dos meses, y Alfred no volvió; Lien se atrevía a pensar que el trabajo se había alargado, solía pasar decían en los blogs de fotógrafos profesionales. Aun así ella iba al parque todos los días después de sus clases en la Universidad.

Después de darse cuenta de que ya habían pasado 6 meses, se había vuelto buena en poner escusas para no salir con sus amigas, o con algún chico. Inventaba cosas como trabajo y clases extra, cuidar sobrinos que no tenía. Yao estaba preocupándose.

‒ Lien‒ dijo Yao encontrándola en el parque‒ esto ya ha ido demasiado lejos‒

‒ ¿de qué hablas? ‒

‒ han pasado 11 meses ‒ Lien calló ‒ Despierta, él seguramente se quedó ahí con alguna nativa‒

‒ No lo estoy esperando, me gusta sentarme aquí todos los días‒

‒ Esas son tonterías, vienes conmigo ahora‒

Yao no esperó más y con toda la fuerza que tenía se la llevó a casa. Lien no tenía las fuerzas para defenderse o zafarse de su agarre.

Enfermó, la neumonía era grave. Lien fue hospitalizada. En cuanto pudo se escabulló del hospital y fue al parque. Se sentó en la misma banca. Sus lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos y se le dificultaba el respirar, tenía frío a pesar de que su cuerpo estuviera caliente. Se resignó a morir ahí cuando alguien le pasó un pañuelo.

‒ Alfred... ‒

Alfred se sacó su abrigo se lo puso a Lien, la alzó en brazos y corrió de vuelta al hospital.

‒ Te casaras conmigo en cuanto salgas del hospital‒ dijo mientras corría ‒ le pediré permiso a Yao, te graduaras, trabajaré como mesero para darte todo a ti, ¿qué dices? ‒

‒ Sí‒ dijo Lien sonriendo.

* * *

P.D.: Escribir con tan solo 1000 palabras fue muy duro para mí, así que me disculpo si algo no es congruente.


	2. Noches largas

Hola Todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Continuando con los capítulos de este fic, que participa en el reto especial semana OTP.

Este drabble tiene la temática de Insomnio.

Eso es todo por ahora, por favor dejenme sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Lien dormía pacíficamente, la noche de invierno era realmente fría. Acurrucada en la cama, con todas las cobijas encima estaba realmente cómoda. Lo que no era el caso de su compañero a su lado.

Alfred tenía los ojos bien abiertos, estaba caliente debajo de todas esas cobijas. Pero simplemente no podía dormir. Cambiaba de posición cada dos minutos intentando en vano que el sueño llegara. Pero todo era inútil.

Lien notó las ojeras debajo de sus ojos cielo una mañana ‒ te ves terrible‒ dijo mientras le servía un plato con el desayuno.

‒ no he dormido mucho estos días‒ respondió Alfred, desayunando robóticamente.

‒ pudiste habérmelo dicho antes ¿sabes? ‒

‒ ¿cómo? ‒ respondió molesto‒ si ni bien tocas la almohada ya te duermes‒

Lien le dio un golpe en su brazo ‒ eso no es cierto‒

‒ ¿no? ‒

‒ Por supuesto que no‒ dijo ella empezando a enojarse

‒ Lo que digas amor‒

‒ quieres que te ayude ¿sí o no? ‒

‒ sí‒ respondió el un poco asustado.

‒ bueno, te ayudaré a dormir esta noche. Así que prepárate‒

‒ Esto no me va a gustar‒ susurró Alfred para sí.

Alfred regresó realmente agotado a casa, después de un largo día. Lien quien había llegado minutos antes tenía una serie de remedios caseros preparados. Lien le quitó el abrigo, los zapatos y lo condujo hacia el baño. La bañera llena con agua caliente y burbujeante.

‒ Pero hoy si me bañe‒ dijo él viendo la tina a rebosar de agua.

‒ cállate, es para relajar tu cuerpo‒

Alfred no dijo nada y se metió en la bañera. La verdad el agua caliente era muy relajante estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido dentro de la tina cuando Lien entró de golpe.

‒ Vamos sal de ahí, que tienes que venir al comedor‒

‒*suspiro* en seguida voy‒

Alfred no tuvo opción y salió de la relajante tina. Se puso su pijama favorito. Y fue al comedor. Frente a él tenía un plato lleno pero lleno, de lechugas.

‒ ¿y esto? ‒

‒ leí que la lechuga era buena para combatir el insomnio así que te preparé una ensalada‒

‒ ¿ensalada? ‒ preguntó sarcástico ‒ pero es solo lechuga, no tiene nada más‒

‒ ¡te la vas a comer!‒

Alfred no tuvo más opción que obedecer y se comió la lechuga. Solo que no se esperaba que esa era su cena. Esa lechuga no llegaba ni para aperitivo. Él sabía que se moriría de hambre.

Antes de acostarse a dormir Lien le pasó una taza con un líquido extraño.

‒ ¿qué es esto? ‒ preguntó nervioso.

‒ Es té de manzanilla, con leche, miel y gotas de valeriana‒

‒ ¿todo eso está aquí? ‒

‒ no seas melindroso, tomate eso, dormirás a la perfección‒

Confiado en lo que le decía su novia Alfred se tragó el contenido de la taza. Sabía horrible. Fingió una sonrisa para satisfacer a su novia. Se acostaron a dormir, Alfred cerró los ojos.

‒ ¿estás dormido? ‒ preguntó Lien después de unos minutos.

‒ No‒

‒ intenta dormir‒

‒ Lo hago‒

Lien pasó toda la noche despierta preguntándole a Alfred si estaba dormido. Y la respuesta era la misma, no, nada de lo que habían intentado estaba funcionando. Lien no entendía, volvió a intentarlo al día siguiente y tampoco daba buenos resultados. Y así sucesivamente durante el resto de la semana.

Hasta que llegó el domingo, se sentaron en la sala para ver una película. Bueno solo Alfred la estaba viendo, Lien con su celular estaba navegando por la red, buscando remedios más eficaces para el insomnio.

‒ Deja de buscar ‒ dijo Alfred abrazándola y acercándola más a él.

‒ Pero es que aún no concilias el sueño y eso me preocupa‒

‒ estaré bien‒ dijo apoyando su cabeza cerca a la suya para ver que estaba buscando en el internet.

‒ No, no quiero que te enfermes‒ dijo Lien empezando a acelerar su voz y sus argumentos‒ No has dormido en 5 días, ya no estas comiendo como antes, te estas volviendo más gruñón y eso conlleva a otra cosa y... ‒

Lien regresó a ver en cuanto se dio cuenta que todo estaba muy silencioso. Alfred la retenía cual osito de peluche contra él. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y su respiración acompasada.

‒ ¿Estas dormido? ‒ preguntó Lien en voz baja. No hubo respuesta‒ Si estas dormido, ya era hora‒ Lien sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente ‒ descansa Alfred, lo necesitas. ‒ le volvió a dar un beso ligero en los labios, Alfred no se mosqueó solo esbozó lo que podría ser una pequeña sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos de liberarse lentamente de su agarre, Lien lo acomodó en el sillón con una almohada para su cabeza y una manta para su cuerpo, muy delicadamente le sacó sus anteojos. Alfred abrió un ojo para ver qué pasaba pero lo cerró de inmediato; finalmente podía dormir tranquilamente.

Fue en ese momento en el que Lien entendió que a veces las soluciones pueden ser más simples de lo que parecen. Así que permaneció con él, en silencio, a su lado; hasta que despertó 3 horas después, muerto del hambre.


	3. Baile de Gala Navideño

Hola Todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Continuando con los capítulos de este fic, que participa en el reto especial semana OTP.

Este drabble tiene la temática de Bailando. (Y aquí entre nos, este capítulo lo tenía escrito hace mucho tiempo pero no tuve el valor de publicarlo hasta ahora). Espero que les guste. Si tienen algún comentario, crítica o sugerencia para futuros fics, se los agradecería.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Era el 24 de diciembre, todos los invitados empezaban a llenar el gran salón de recepciones. La anfitriona, Manon, había logrado juntar a todos sus amigos y conocidos de la preparatoria y secundaria para celebrar una hermosa Navidad, con sorpresa incluida para los invitados cortesía de las chicas del grupo.

Para que todo fuera mágico, los invitados e invitadas podían cambiarse dentro del hotel en habitaciones personales. Así todo el mundo se encontraría tranquilo con sus pertenencias, podrían cambiarse y descansar después de la festividad. De esa forma, el 25 de diciembre se encontrarían todos más contentos y animados.

Alfred había llegado junto con su hermano Mathew, y sus amigos de la preparatoria que se habían transformado en sus colegas del trabajo. Se dirigió a su habitación que estaba cerca a la de su hermano. Le hubiera gustado compartir habitación con Lien, pero sabía que eso no sería posible, no con los ojos inquisidores de Yao observándolo.

De pronto el salón se empezó a llenar, Alfred notó que varias tradiciones del mundo estaban representadas en el espacio. Le encantó de verdad. Incluso vio a Francis, uno de sus grandes amigos, buscando los muérdagos para besar a quien se atreviera a pasar junto a él.

‒ ¿Buscando Víctimas?‒ preguntó Alfred, asegurándose de pararse a varios centímetros del adorno.

‒ Victimas suena muy feo, yo prefiero llamarlo nuevas relaciones interpersonales‒ respondió Francis.

‒ Sí tú lo dices‒

‒ Creí que vendrías con tu adorable novia‒

‒ viene con su hermano, antes de que digas algo, él insistió y mucho‒

‒ supongo que aún no han avanzado a la segunda base ¿eh campeón? ‒

‒ Este... ‒ Francis sonrió ‒ tomamos las cosas con calma‒

De pronto las luces se apagaron revelando a la anfitriona en un hermoso vestido color celeste, desde las fina y antigua escalera doble que tenía el salón. A este punto todo el mundo se preguntaba donde estaban las mujeres. En el salón solo estaban hombres.

‒ ¡Buenas noches a todos! ‒ dijo la anfitriona con mucha emoción por el micrófono ‒ sean bienvenidos, a esta reunión, sé que todos hemos estado distanciados un poco uno de los otros, así que mejor que esta fecha para reencontrarnos todos ¿no? ‒ Manon recibió un aplauso de todos los presentes ‒ antes de empezar con el baile las chicas y yo hemos preparado una pequeña sorpresa para desearles a todos ustedes una muy Feliz Navidad‒

Dicho eso las luces se apagaron y una a una las chicas empezaron a descender por la escalera, ganándose la atención de todos los presentes, algunos empezaron a babear de lo bonitas que estaban. La primera fue Elizabetha, luego Yetakaterina y Natalia; Elise, Sophie y Mei bajaron las tres juntas, y así fueron desfilando todas las muchachas, y la última fue Lien. Alfred al verla dejó caer su mandíbula como dibujo animado, estaba divina, Lien llevaba puesto un vestido negro hasta los tobillos, su cuello lucía un hermoso collar de finas perlas, y su hermoso cabello largo estaba delicadamente peinado en un moño alto, la única decoración era la cinta blanca que adornaba su cabeza.

Las chicas empezaron a cantar unos hermosos villancicos. Dejando a todos boquiabiertos y deseando más de las maravillosas voces de todas las mujeres presentes. Terminado ese pequeño espectáculo comenzó el baile.

De inmediato Alfred salió al encuentro de Lien, le agarró la mano incluso cuando ella aún no había bajado la escalera.

‒ baila conmigo, hermosa Lien‒

Ella sonrojándose solo asintió, y sonriendo terminó de bajar la escalera. Este pequeño acto no fue desapercibido por Francis que le dio una gran alegría verlos. Pero gracias a esa pequeña distracción, no pudo conseguir ninguna pareja para el primer baile. Así que se paró debajo del muérdago a esperar.

‒ oye, Francis‒ dijo Arthur acercándose

‒ ¿oui mon cher? ‒ dijo él sonriendo complacido ‒ ¿con cuanta desesperación me has estado buscando? ‒

‒Oh cállate, pervertido‒ dijo él molesto‒ venía a preguntarte si has visto a Alfred, no lo he visto en toda la noche‒

‒ ¿con qué finalidad exactamente? ‒ preguntó Francis maliciosamente.

‒ hace tanto tiempo que no lo veo que decidí venir a fastidiarlo un poco‒

‒ Lamentablemente eso no será posible, mon ami, está ocupado‒ dijo señalando la pista de baile ‒ está ahí‒

‒ no sabía que sabía bailar‒

Arthur y Francis vieron como Alfred bailaba un vals, a pesar de que Lien era algo torpe en sus movimientos, su compañero no la hizo sentir mal. Dejo que lo pisará, y no se quejó ni una sola vez. Durante toda la duración del baile, Alfred solo tenía ojos para Lien y se sentía muy feliz de tenerla cerca aunque sus pies se quejaran del cansancio después.

Lien se sentía tan observada al principio, pero la sonrisa de Alfred la hizo olvidarse de que había más gente alrededor, incluso dejó de pensar que seguramente estaba bailando de la peor manera posible. Solo ver esa sonrisa le hizo sonreír también.

Lo único que los trajo a la realidad fue el grito de Arthur de indignación, y el escape divertido de Francis después de que le insinuara a Arthur donde estaba parado y que era lo que se hacía, antes de que Arthur pudiera reaccionar Francis ya lo había besado. Ahora Arthur lo perseguía para matarlo. Eso fue divertido para todo el mundo, incluso Lien y Alfred rieron de la desgracia del pobre Arthur.

En cuanto el baile acabó, Lien y Alfred fueron los últimos en salir del salón, por así decirlo fueron echados del lugar por Manon quien estaba arreglando la limpieza del lugar. Alfred la acompañó hasta su cuarto. La dejó en su puerta, pero esta no lo dejó irse, lo arrastró hacia adentro para darle su regalo de Navidad. Fue el mejor regalo para ambos. Y la mejor Navidad de todas.


	4. Visita a Yao

Hola Todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Continuando con los capítulos de este fic, que participa en el reto especial semana OTP.

Este drabble tiene la temática de Visitando por primera vez la casa de los suegros.

Una aclaración en este capítulo: hice que Yao fuera el "suegro" de Alfred aunque en realidad es su hermano mayor. Alfred aquí no tiene padres. Sí, por primera vez no permití que Arthur lo criara (que malvada soy) pero supongo que se dieron cuenta en el drabble anterior. Me gusta esta idea, de que Alfred le deba explicaciones a Yao (que en teoría es más viejo que los demás ¿no creen?)

Espero sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas. Que serán bien recibidas.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Alfred tenía miedo. Mucho miedo. Lien sugirió ir a visitar a su hermano el fin de semana. Sin mencionar que Yao le había reclamado que hace algún tiempo que no sabía nada sobre su vida.

Yao era una persona muy estricta, pero era el único familiar vivo que tenía Lien cerca, si Alfred no conociera su historia familiar a veces pensaría que Yao no era el hermano de Lien sino su padre, porque se comportaba peor que uno. Y por ese motivo le tenía un terrible terror, aunque él lo confundiera con respeto. Lo que más le temía fuera que Yao pusiera todos los medios posibles para separarlos, lo que era muy posible porque era perfectamente capaz de hacerlo, tenía suficientes medios para eso.

No es que Alfred no quisiera ponerse serio con Lien, es más se había armado de valor para que ese día sea el día en que Yao les diera su bendición para tomar el siguiente paso, como lo había prometido anteriormente. Es solo que desde que la conoció no había cruzado más de dos palabras con Yao, esas no incluían los saludos.

Ahora frente a la puerta de entrada de la casa del hermano de su novia, Alfred temblaba.

‒ Alfred, tranquilo todo saldrá bien‒ dijo ella apretándole la mano, haciéndole saber que estaría ahí con él.

Alfred trago saliva nervioso ‒ sí, eso espero‒

Yao les abrió la puerta personalmente. Saludo a su hermana con un abrazo fraterno, pero mientras lo hacía miró al muchacho detrás con una mirada de ira hacia él.

‒ pasen, los estaba esperando‒ dijo dejándolos pasar ‒ el almuerzo está casi listo‒

‒ ¿qué cocinaste? ‒ preguntó Lien dejando las maletas a un lado del pasillo, cerca de la escalera.

‒ Pato laqueado‒

‒ Qué rico, ¿no lo crees Alfred? ‒

‒ Sí, una sabía decisión‒

Yao no dijo nada y lo miro seriamente, ni tampoco contestó a sus comentarios. Los dirigió a la sala de estar, Alfred intentó sentarse junto a su novia pero Yao le ganó el asiento, se sentía en un juicio que no podría ganar. El silencio reino por varios minutos hasta que fue el mismo Yao quien lo rompió.

‒ Lien, dormirás en mi habitación, tu y yo dormiremos aquí‒ dijo súbitamente.

‒ Pero Yao tengo mi cuarto ‒

‒ Lo siento, pero la tubería se averió y ha estado goteando dentro de tu habitación, no he podido repararla ‒

‒ Alfred es bueno reparando cosas ¿verdad? ‒

‒ claro que sí, soy un arregla todo‒

‒sí, supongo... comenzaremos después del almuerzo‒

El almuerzo fue muy tranquilo y ameno. Casi nadie hablo, lo único que se mencionó fue el buen arte culinario que tenía Yao, y ese comentario salió de Alfred, no fue forzado, fue un comentario natural. Yao no mencionó nada solo asintió con la cabeza.

En cuanto la comida se acabó, Lien se dedicó a limpiar la cocina mientras ambos hombres arreglarían la tubería. Pero ninguno de los dos se imaginaría como terminó. El tubo estaba algo viejo y un gran agujero dejaba caer el agua. Ambos comenzaron su trabajo, mientras Yao cortaba el nuevo tubo de la tubería, Alfred lo sacaba con mucho cuidado. El problema fue que el tubo resultó ser más pesado de lo que se esperaba en consecuencia al sacarlo Alfred perdió el equilibrio y cayó detrás encima de Yao quien terminó cortando el tubo más corto de lo que era. Además de que resulta que la llave de paso no estaba del todo cerrada, y el agua empezó a caer a borbotones por la habitación.

Lien se tardó en subir a la habitación de su hermano a descansar, pero Yao le recordaba cada cinco minutos que ya era tarde. Los moretones que ambos tenían eran leves, pero ella no dejaba de preocuparse. A eso de las 11 pm subió a la habitación dejando la puerta semi cerrada para escuchar si empezaban a matarse entre ambos.

Sin embargo ambos se quedaron mirando por largo rato. Sin decir ni una sola palabra.

‒ Fue un accidente‒ intentó decir Alfred pero Yao lo cortó.

‒ olvidemos eso‒ dijo Yao acostándose de espaldas a Alfred. Este último lo estaba imitando cuando escuchó ‒ ya vi tus capacidades‒

‒ Y qué se supones que quieres decir con eso‒ dijo Alfred enojado y evitando alzar la voz.

‒ no eres digno de mi hermana‒

Eso lo enervó ‒ ¿ah sí? ¿Dime quién lo es? ‒ Yao iba a responder pero Alfred no se lo permitió ‒ por qué si conoces a alguien que sea mejor que yo dime su nombre ‒

‒ hay muchas personas mejores a ti‒

‒ Pero Lien no escogió a ninguno de ellos ¿o sí? ‒

‒ No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que ella ve en ti, pero para mí no eres nada‒ dijo Yao sacando todo su odio.

‒ Pero este nada ha amado a tu hermana desde hace mucho tiempo, y sabe exactamente lo que le gusta‒

‒ por favor, no me hagas reír. No conoces a mi hermana‒

‒ Oh por supuesto que sí‒ dijo retándolo con la mirada.

‒ ¿color de ojos? ‒

‒ Amberinos‒

‒ ¿bebida favorita? ‒

‒ Café extremadamente dulce‒

‒ ¿Flor favorita? ‒

‒ Magnolias y lirios acuáticos‒

‒ Sorprendente, pero a esta no lo sabes. ¿Cuál es su dulce preferido? ‒

‒ La miel‒

‒ wow, estoy impresionado. Nadie sabía eso‒

‒ es porque la conozco lo suficiente para saber qué hacer para no enojarla‒

‒sí, porque enojada es un ogro‒ dijo Yao riendo. Alfred río con él‒ ¿cómo la soportas? ‒

‒ me escondo y le arrojo chocolates‒

‒ Buena táctica‒

‒ quiero casarme con ella‒ dijo Alfred súbitamente, era ahora o nunca. Y mejor ahora que estaba de un excelente humor.

‒ ¿Quieres mi aprobación? ‒ Alfred asintió nervioso‒ ya la tienes, con una condición‒

‒ ¿cuál? ‒

‒ hazla muy feliz‒

‒ Ya lo hace‒ dijo Lien desde la puerta, sonriendo.


	5. Operación Boda

Hola Todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Continuando con los capítulos de este fic, que participa en el reto especial semana OTP.

Este drabble tiene la temática de Contrayendo Matrimonio.

No tengo mucho que decir en este, solo que me fascinó escribirlo. Mi OTP se casó. Que feliz que soy. Si tienen comentarios, sugerencias, críticas, etc. ya saben donde escribirlas.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Las flores, el traje, la comida, el salón, los invitados, y Lien estaba estresada. El gran paso era como su nombre lo indicaba GRAN PASO; todo era complicado, y sentía que lo estaba llevando sola. Estresándose cada vez más.

Por el contrario de lo que Lien suponía, Alfred estaba nervioso, estresado y preocupado. Nervioso por el acontecimiento, estresado por las cuentas y los preparativos, y preocupado por su esposa. Ambos no habían podido pegar el ojo desde hace algunos días. Y faltaban 15 días para la boda.

Sus amigos lo notaron, y uno de ellos hizo algo al respecto. Francis tocó a su puerta un día, se oía del otro lado la acalorada discusión.

‒ ¿Menú vegetariano? ‒ gritaba Alfred ‒ ¿para qué? Ninguno de los invitados es vegetariano‒

‒ Por supuesto que sí, ¿olvidas a Rabi? ‒ gritó Lien.

‒ No, pero es solo una persona, ¿qué tan cara puede ser una ensalada? ‒

Francis se atrevió a tocar más fuerte, mientras los vecinos lo miraban con cara de que llamarían a la policía si oían un golpe. La discusión paró. Y Alfred abrió la puerta.

‒ Ahh, eres tú Francis‒ dijo Alfred retomando la calma.

‒ ¡Salut mes amis! ‒ dijo sonriendo incomodo ‒ vine a ayudar‒

‒ Francis no quiero ser grosera pero... ‒ dijo Lien de improvisto mas Francis la detuvo.

‒ sé que esto de casarse es un completo dolor de cabeza, así que por qué no aceptan mi ayuda y la... ‒

‒ MÍA‒ gritó Mei Li, amiga de Lien y dama de honor.

‒ Pero... ‒ empezaron a decir los implicados pero ambos invitados los detuvieron.

‒ Necesitan tomarlo con calma, o simplemente no habrá boda‒ concluyó Francis.

Así que se dejaron convencer. No se preocuparon de nada más que no sea el vestido, el traje, y La Luna de Miel. Ya era el día asignado, el ensayo resulto ser un éxito, y cada uno recibió una maravillosa despedida de soltero.

Alfred esperaba nervioso, en el altar. A su lado, su hermano Mathew quien era el padrino, reconfortándolo en este maravilloso día.

Lien estaba esperando en una sala anexa, Mei la ayudaba con su velo, el vestido era sencillo reflejaba la personalidad calmada y tranquila de Lien, a menos de que estuviera enojada; pequeños detalles dorados adornaban el vestido. Ya colocada el velo sobre su hermoso cabello, finamente peinado en una hermosa trenza, estaba lista. Mei fue a preparar a las demás damas cuando Yao entró en la habitación para escoltarla.

‒ Cuando eras niña, jamás mencionaste nada sobre princesas, príncipes o bodas‒ dijo él abrazándola por detrás ‒ y ahora eres la más hermosa novia que he visto‒

‒ Yao, suponías que jamás en la vida me casaría‒ dijo ella sarcástica regresándolo a ver.

‒ Suponía que tal vez estarías conmigo para siempre, pero en el fondo sabía que esa era una vil mentira que me decía‒ dijo él mientras le ayudaba a pararse de su asiento.

‒ me criaste independiente, y te lo agradezco‒ dijo ella mirándolo fijo en los ojos.

‒ estoy orgulloso de ti, Lien. ‒ Dijo Yao abrazándola fuertemente.

‒ ahem‒ dijo Mei‒ es hora‒

Yao tomó delicadamente el brazo de su hermana y salieron de la habitación. Sus pasos fueron acompasados con la marcha nupcial, todos los presentes se pusieron de pie para recibir a la afortunada novia. La cara de Alfred se iluminó de inmediato. Nunca la había visto tan bonita como ahora.

Llegaron al altar, y Alfred bajó a recibirla. Recibió un apretón extremadamente fuerte por parte de Yao, y con él una advertencia con la mirada. Alfred solo sonrió, complacido entendiendo la situación. Yao le dio un beso en la frente a su hermana menor. Y fue a sentarse.

Alfred la condujo al altar como si de una princesa se tratara. El juez empezó la ceremonia hablando del mismo discurso sobre el amor y la familia. Pero ninguno de los dos novios estaba escuchando dicho discurso. Se contentaban viéndose el uno al otro.

Los anillos llegaron, y con ellos los votos. Alfred fue el que inició.

‒ Este anillo no es solo la prueba de mi amor y fidelidad, sino de mi entrega completa a ti, tal como Golum estaba obsesionado con el anillo y no lo dejaría ir‒ se escucharon risas entre los invitados‒ seré tuyo para siempre mi adorada Lien‒

Lien estaba rebozante de felicidad, que lo demostraba con una bellísima sonrisa. Algo que ninguno de sus amigos ha sido capaz de ver en condiciones normales. Lien reprimió las lágrimas, respiró hondo.

‒ No quiero que seas Golum, Alfred. ‒ Los invitados volvieron a reír‒ Me contento con que seas el héroe que necesito, mi fiel amigo y compañero‒ ese comentario hizo que muchos empezaran a llorar por lo emotivo.

Ya colocados los anillos, finalmente llegó el acepto. Y ambos lo dijeron sin siquiera pestañar. Para entonces la boda estaba oficialmente terminada. Solo faltaba el beso. Alfred retiró delicadamente el velo del rostro de Lien, y fue ella quien tomándolo del cuello lo acercó hacia sus labios. Todos aplaudieron al ver el beso tan apasionado y sincero que se estaban observando. Entrando a la historia, como uno de los mejores besos de amor puro y sincero.


	6. Lavandería

Hola Todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Continuando con los capítulos de este fic, que participa en el reto especial semana OTP.

Este drabble tiene la temática de Vistiendo la ropa del otro.

Eso es todo por ahora, no se olviden de dejar sus comentarios, sugerencias, críticas.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Era miércoles y todos los miércoles se lavaba la ropa. Cada semana Lien y Alfred se turnaban para hacerla. Esa semana le tocaba a Alfred hacerla, pero una llamada de su trabajo cambió su horario así que solo dejó la ropa en la lavadora esperando volver para sacarla y secarla.

Lien llegó cansada de su trabajo, lo que quería era sacarse esa ropa de oficina y ponerse lo más cómodo que encontrara. Pero toda su ropa estaba aún en la lavadora. Molesta, sacó toda la ropa y la metió dentro de la secadora, eso tomaría su tiempo.

Mientras lo hacía intentaba localizar al irresponsable de su marido. No separó colores, todso era una gran mezcolanza, a Dios gracias ninguna ropa se había desteñido. Alfred no contestaba el teléfono. Furiosa dejó el teléfono en la cama, se sacó los tacones y se recostó en la cama. Se sentía incómoda. Recostándose de lado vio en la silla de la habitación la camiseta favorita de Alfred. Esa camiseta era la más patriota que tenía, era roja con líneas blancas y estrellas azules por doquier.

Lien supuso que no le molestaría si la usaba hasta que su ropa secara. Desnudándose, tomo la prenda entre sus manos, impulsivamente la olió; el aroma de la colonia que le había regalado en la última navidad estaba impregnada en la camiseta. Se sintió muy feliz al recordar la alegría y extrañeza al abrir su pequeño paquete. Deslizándola sobre sus hombros descubrió con agrado que esa camiseta también percibía a su amado Alfred cada vez que venía de jugar football o basketball, solía rehusarse a cambiarse hasta que el día se había acabado, como resultado su aroma apestoso rondaba por toda la casa.

Lien notó que la camiseta le quedaba enorme. Parecía un vestido muy extraño. Con ella, se dirigió a la cocina a preparar la cena para ambos. Para cuando terminó, la secadora ya había terminado. Decidió esperar a su esposo para cenar. Se distrajo doblando la ropa y guardándola en sus respectivos cajones y armadores. Pero no pretendió sacarse la camiseta.

Espero y espero, nada. Finalmente un mensaje de texto.

‒ Lo siento Lien, tardaré mucho. Sé qué estas molesta por lo de la lavadora, en cuanto llegue secaré la ropa. No me esperes. Te quiero‒

Condenado hombre, bueno, no era exageradamente tarde. A penas las 21h00. Lien cenó sola. Lo hizo tan despacio. Alfred animaba la cena que ella comía y el tiempo pasaba tan rápido. Pero ahora, se sentía tan silencioso y aburrido. Dejó un plato para su esposo en el micro ondas. Lavó sus platos.

Deambulo por la casa, miró la TV pero nada la reconfortaba, cansada de esperar y de distraerse en vano. Fue a su habitación y se recostó en la cama. Solo se quedó ahí oliendo el aroma de la camiseta de su esposo que seguía usando. Le dio frío, fue al ropero pero en lugar de sacar una cobija, vio la chaqueta favorita de su esposo, con ese número 50 grande en la espalda. Se la llevó a la cama y se arropo con ella. Sin notarlo se quedó dormida sobre la cama.

Alfred llegó a media noche. Entró lo más despacio posible. Fue directo a la lavandería topándose con la sorpresa de que ya estaba hecho todo. Avergonzado fue a la cocina y se topó con un post it.

‒ La cena está en el microondas, listo para calentar. No te olvides de lavar los platos, Lien‒

Alfred adivinó por cómo estaba escrito que estaba realmente molesta. Sin hacer el menor ruido posible calentó su cena, y la comió. Le hubiera gustado tanto contarle todo lo que le pasó ese día en el trabajo. Pero no podría.

En cuanto entró en la habitación lo primero que vio fue a su esposa con su ropa bien acurrucada en la cama. Sonrió.

‒ Lien‒ dijo suavemente levantando su chaqueta ‒ ya llegué amor‒

Mas Lien no se movió estaba tan profundamente dormida que no dio señales de despertarse. A Alfred le dio gracia y con su cámara le tomó una fotografía. Luego la alzó en brazos. Y la recostó a su lado, arropándola con las sábanas y cobijas.

Y Lien se apretó contra Alfred. Y él la abrazo.

‒ no vuelvas a llegar tarde‒ dijo Lien dormida ‒ ni tampoco dejes la lavadora prendida‒ decía mientras le daba un leve golpe en el estómago.

‒ Jamás lo volveré hacer‒ respondió Alfred dándole un beso en la frente, sucumbiendo al sueño.


	7. Piececitos

Hola Todos ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Continuando con los capítulos de este fic, que participa en el reto especial semana OTP.

Este drabble tiene la temática de Paternidad.

Espero haberlo interpretado de manera correcta, no exactamente con el niño presente sino esperandolo. Espero que les guste. Si tienen comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, etc. se los agradecería mucho.

Hetalia no me pertenece.

Disfruten su lectura.

* * *

Alfred miraba extrañado el paquete que tenía Lien en sus manos. No era su cumpleaños, no era San Valentín, tampoco era su aniversario. Sabía que hace algunas semanas había pedido por internet una nueva cámara profesional para su trabajo y le había llegado hoy, pero dentro de ese paquete había otro paquete muy chiquito.

‒ No recuerdo haber pedido otra cosa‒ dijo él observando el paquete que tenía su nombre y dirección.

‒ Bueno, tal vez sea algún regalo de la página de internet, eres un cliente frecuente‒ dijo Lien sonriendo divertida.

Alfred no entendía el extraño humor de su esposa ‒ ¿sabes lo que es? ‒ preguntó curioso

‒ Tal vez‒ dijo ella absorbiendo su jugo de limón ‒ pero ni pienses que te diré algo al respecto‒

‒ eres tan mala conmigo‒ respondió haciendo un puchero como un niño pequeño.

Alfred había desempacado con cuidado su cámara nueva, la colocó en la mesa de café de la sala de estar, y empezó a abrir el nuevo y pequeño paquete. Se encontró con una pequeña cámara digital de color verde. Era de la misma marca de su cámara nueva. No entendía. Hasta que la puso junto a la más grande, y se le vino una extraña imagen.

La imagen de él con un pequeño a su lado, idéntico a él mismo. Una especie de Mini Alfred jugando con la cámara imitando a su papá.

‒ Lien, cariño... ¿estás embarazada? ‒

Lien tomó un sorbo de su jugo de limón, dejó el vaso con toda la tranquilidad del mundo a un lado de las dos cámaras, y regresando a ver a su esposo con la cara de ansiedad y emoción que mostraba solo respondió.

‒ sí‒

‒ ¡OH POR DIOS! ‒

Alfred gritó y se abalanzó hacia ella. La abrazó, la alzó en brazos, le dio muchas vueltas y la besó por todos lados. Luego la deposito con delicadeza en el sillón de nuevo. Con lágrimas en los ojos no podía dejar de agradecerle este milagro. Después de unas horas de estar así. Alfred se separó de su esposa para preguntar.

‒ ¿Yao sabe que va a ser tío? ‒

‒ Aún no, pero si quieres hablarle... ‒

‒ Eh no, díselo tú y yo digo al resto‒

Lien tomó el teléfono y marcó a su hermano. Sabía que estaba en casa y que tenía la tarde libre. Él contestó muy extrañado.

‒ Hola Lien, ¿qué sorpresa que me llamaras? ‒

‒ Hola Yao, quería contarte que al parecer tendrás a alguien más a quien cocinar‒

‒ No entiendo Lien... ‒

‒ vas a ser tío‒

‒... ¿tío? ... ‒ Yao tardó unos segundos en comprender lo que su hermana decía.

Lien se apartó del teléfono para que el grito de Yao no la dejara sorda. Él estaba tan feliz que prometió que la ayudaría con su alimentación. Aunque a eso le causara problemas a su cuñado.

Mientras Lien le comunicaba a Yao la noticia, Alfred lo hacía con su hermano Mathew.

‒ Hey, Al. ¿Qué tal todo con Lien? ‒ preguntó Matt al oír la voz de su hermano por la otra línea.

‒ Todo aquí de maravilla, más aún cuando nos llega un paquete de París‒

‒ te he dicho que comprar internacionalmente es complicado... ‒

‒ No Matt, el paquete llega en 9 meses‒

‒ ¿tanto? ‒ dijo Matt sin entender ‒ tal vez debas quejarte ¿quién espera 9 meses para...? ‒Matt calló de inmediato y Alfred solo esperó ‒ ¿Dices que viene de París, y tarda 9 meses? Al, Lien esta... ‒

‒ Matt, esa cosa te llamará tío...‒

‒ DIOS MIO SANTO‒ gritó Mathew. Era la primera vez que Alfred lo oía gritar. Estaba tan feliz.

Las siguientes semanas fueron una angustiosa espera. Primero Alfred se enfrentó a los antojos extraños de Lien. Yao, en contra de su voluntad se aseguró de llenar la alacena de su cuñado con todo lo necesario, dejó incluso uno que otro recetario por si las moscas; Alfred le estaba realmente agradecido aun cuando jamás se lo diría. Luego el segundo reto fue el tremendo cambio hormonal que sufría su esposa seguida. Mathew supo ayudarlo indicándole que simplemente asienta y diga sí. Eso le fue complicado. Mucho.

Pero en cuanto la pancita de Lien empezó a crecer, Alfred disfrutaba de escuchar los movimientos de su niño o niña, y solía hablarle con tanta dulzura que el bebé pateaba o se movía solo por escuchar a su papá hablar. Cuando Lien cumplió los 7 meses, Alfred armó el cuarto del bebé.

Cuando llegó el momento, Alfred estaba más nervioso que Lien. Pero valió la pena. En cuanto el doctor puso en sus brazos, al pequeño niño de cabello castaño y lindos ojos azul grisáceos. Que no paraba de llorar. Alfred derramó muchas lágrimas. Esa pequeña cosita era suya y de Lien, lo habían hecho tan perfecto que no se podía mover por miedo a que algo le pasara.

‒ Se llamara Daniel‒ dijo Lien cuando Yao preguntó.

‒ Daniel F. Jones‒ dijo Alfred aseverando lo que su esposa había dicho.

‒Es un lindo nombre‒ dijo de improvisto Mathew soltando en el regazó de su cuñada un pequeño oso pardo de peluche, después de hacer que su sobrino lo viera.

El primer día en casa mantuvo a Alfred en vela, yendo de aquí para allá, con miedo de que el bebé no respirara, o le pasará algo. El monitor no mostraba ningún disturbio y eso le angustiaba. Sin poder soportarlo, al siguiente día Alfred desarmó la cuna y la colocó cerca a la cama.

‒ Alfred... ‒ dijo Lien

‒ No me quiero perder ni un solo momento de su vida‒

Y Lien no pudo objetar nada a eso.


End file.
